Happily (Maybe) After Beacon
by jlandry
Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR graduate from Beacon Academy and decide to sign up for a mission together. Then, on that mission, the teams run into some old enemies who have broken out of jail and have resumed their plan for world domination.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to"Happily (Maybe) After Beacon", my fanfiction based on the popular web series from Roosterteeth, RWBY! This fanfiction is part of my Junior/Senior Project for my high school. I have never been a strong writer, but I want to be. I would love some constructive criticism in my reviews. Please no foul language. I have loved RWBY since the first episode, but it is not my piece of work. I would like to give all the credit to Monty Oum for the beautiful setting that is Remnant, and the characters of the RWBY universe.**

**Edit: It was suggested to me by my mentor to give a brief background on RWBY to people who are new to RWBY. RWBY follows the lives of Ruby Rose, a fifteen year old girl who aspires to be a huntress, and her sister and friends. A hunter or huntress is a person who protects humanity by fighting off the threat of the creatures of Grimm. In the creation of man from dust, there were evil creatures who sought to destroy humanity. Humanity found a way to fight off Grimm with a substance appropriately called Dust. Man fought back and hunters and huntresses were created. After showing exceptional skills at fighting, Ruby is accepted two years early to Beacon, the most prestigious hunter and huntress academy in the kingdom of Vale, where she enters alongside her older sister Yang, a secretive faunus girl (a faunus is a hybrid species of humans with animal characteristics) named Blake who has cat ears, and Weiss, the heiress to the Schnee Dust company. These four girls try to get along and work together on the hardest of conflicts to the most trivial of matters. I hope that is enough background information. Cheers!**

**Chapter 1: Start of a New Journey**

"Alright, guys! We have done it! It was a lot of hard work, but we graduated from one of the most elite hunter and huntress academies, Beacon! I say we go celebrate with some cookies! Come on, Zwei!" Ruby proclaims to Team Ruby as she tries to run to the nearest bakery, Zwei barking at her heels.

Yang had a smirk on her face, laughing at the naivety of her sister. Blake and Weiss both had smiles that say "You are an idiot, but you are my idiot."

Yang catches Ruby and holds her up. Before Yang picked her up, Ruby picked up Zwei, her and her sister's corgi. Yang, ever the pun opportunist, goes "Hold your corgis, dear Ruby. We need to wait for Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. We are, as we said in our second year, all going on a mission together once we graduate. It needs to be a big Grimm hunt, that way we can improve what we did back in the Emerald Forest before we found our teams."

Weiss pops up and gets serious all of a sudden, "Yeah. Here you are, an official huntress, and you are about to run off to a bakery like you are eight or something. It is time we become adults and start being serious."

"Okay, okay, I understand. Yang, can you please put me down now? I promise I won't run off," Ruby utters, sounding very defeated.

"Okay, sis. And Weiss is right, we do need to get serious," Yang calmly replied as she put Ruby down. "But…," Yang sinisterly starts, "We do have to relax a little bit!" she finishes her sentence as she initiates a tickle attack on Blake. Blake jumps just like a cat, due to her faunus nature. Ruby and Weiss burst out laughing, tears streaming from their eyes, while Blake got super red in the face and started to growl at Yang.

Blake shouts "You know I hate that Yang!", then she turns to the almost dying of laughter duo that is the combo of White Rose. "Shut up, it's not that funny!" she snaps at them, making them laugh even harder.

"It is!" Ruby screams with joy. "It is freaking hilarious when we bring out your cat-like reflexes. Like, because, you are a cat faunus!" she keeps bantering.

"Ruby, please leave the punny one-liners to me. But that one was good, dear sister," Yang pipes up as Weiss and Ruby are almost done laughing. Blake moans at the pun.

"I love you guys, but that isn't funny," Blake sighs. "You all know that I am trying to keep my Faunus identity secret until the White Fang is completely gone."

"Sorry about that, Blake," Ruby apologizes. "We all are sorry."

"Yeah," Weiss joins in.

"Yup!" Yang hooks Blake's arm. "I will never let our Bumblebee combo be broken!" Yang comforts the sullen cat Faunus. Blake starts to smile as the warmth of Yang's aura heightens her mood.

"Thanks for that. Hey, where are Jaune and the others?" Blake questions the group.

"I don't know," the other three girls say in total unison.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone. I have been so busy lately with school I have had no time to write. Here is chapter 2 of "Happily (Maybe) After Beacon". I do not own RWBY, all credit to Monty Oum.**

**Chapter 2: Picking a Mission**

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Jaune says as the rest of his team strolls over to the girls. "We had a slight problem with our alarm clocks and woke up late." The blonde boy face flushes from being so embarrassed.

"About time! We were just about to go pick the mission for us," Weiss snaps. "You are just as bad as Ruby!"

"Hey!" Ruby exclaims, feeling embarrassed as well, "It's not my fault that Zwei chewed every single one of my alarm clocks up… Okay, maybe it is."

"It's alright, Ruby. Weiss is just being mean," Yang comforts her half sister. Yang the whispers to Ruby, "Besides, Weiss is mad at you being she can't say no to Zwei. It was funny seeing the Ice Queen's heart melt at the sight of him." Zwei barks as Weiss plays with him. Ruby giggles.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to pick a mission," Blake raises her voice so everyone can hear her.

"Oh, Kitty has bared her fangs. Meeeooow!" Yang jeers at Blake.

"Knock it off, Yang!" Blake yells. "It is time to be serious."

"Sorry," Yang apologizes.

"Yeah, I'm ready too. We haven't had a conjoined mission between our teams," Pyrrha finally spoke.

"Alright! Let's go do something! I want to fight some Grimm and break their legs!" Nora shouts.

"Relax, Nora. We will decide together. I, too, want to test my abilities against a Deathstalker," Ren commented.

"Fine, Ren," Nora pouts. "But when we get back, you are making pancakes," she whispers in Ren's ear, while Ren blushes as the fiery orange haired girl has become a little more than a childhood friend. They start giggling like crazy.

"Alright, that's enough you to," Jaune interrupts them, "We are here together to pick a mission. I suggest that we go do that. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Let's go!" Ruby screams as she tears off running using her semblance. She realizes that her friends can't run that fast, and the fact that she has no idea where she is going, so she returns. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Also, I have no idea where to go."

"It's all good Rubes, Blake actually knows where we are going," Yang hugs her sister.

"Yeah, so we need to go to the Vale Hunter and Huntress Headquarters," Blake coolly remarks.

"Oh," Ruby goes, "that makes sense. Okay, let's go!"

The eight hunters and huntresses make their way to the Vale Hunter and Huntress Headquarters. Once they get their they split up in pairs. The pairs are Weiss and Ruby, Yang and Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha, and the last pair, Nora and Ren. They all pick a job they like, and then decide as a group on which job to officially go on. They decide on going to a former Vacuo fortress that was recently taken over by Grimm.

"Let's break their legs!" cheerfully screams.

"Nora, relax! We are in public!" Ren tries to calm Nora down.

"What?! Nearly everyone in Vale knows how I like to break the legs of evil Grimm!" Nora says, matter-of-factly.

"Alright, let's go do it!" Yang exclaims.

"Yeah!" Ruby replies. "But first, I think we need a party to celebrate our graduation!"

Everyone stares at Blake, the most serious person of the two teams.

"Fine," Blake sighs.

"Yeah!" Teams RWBY and JNPR yell in unison.

"Ah, those crazy Beacon kids," the receptionist sighs with a smile on her face as the two teams rush out to go gather supplies for the party.

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed that. Again sorry for being so late on this. School and life has been in the way. Hopefully next semester will be better. The party is going to be crazy! Anyways, jlandry, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back for another chapter. It's almost Christmas Break and I actually have time to write now. All credit goes to Monty Oum.**

Chapter 3: Party of Our Lives

After sprinting out of the Vale HHHQ, Team RWBY went to gather decorations for the party, while Team JNPR procured the food. Ruby wanted streamers and balloons, and everyone agreed. They bought what they needed and left. Halfway home, Yang suddenly remembers something and screamed with delight. It nearly scared the other three girls to death.

"Guys! I remembered something!" Yang shouts.

"Geez, Yang! You scared me half to death! What is it?" Weiss snaps.

"The new Achieve Men album came out two week ago! We could get it for music for the party!" Yang explains.

"Great idea, sis!" Ruby agrees.

"Sure, I've heard 'Would You Rather' on the radio, and it sounds pretty good," Blake adds.

"Yeah," Yang exhales as she starts to stare off into space.

"Uh, oh. Yang's thinking about Ray," Ruby says with a smirk on her face. "She is in love with him because his catchphrase is "Blaze, my roses!" and she think he's attractive. I personally don't mind having Ryan. He used to be a model."

"I like Gavin, because he acts like such a dork," Weiss says. "Also, I love his accent. Vav for life."

"I like Michael because he isn't afraid of showing his anger," Blake admits under her breath.

"What? S-sorry. I spaced out for a little bit," Yang says snapping out of her daze.

"Nothing. Let's go get the CD and go set up the party," Ruby tells her blonde half sister.

They go pick up the CD and head home to set up. As soon as the step inside the door, Ruby's phone starts to ring. It's Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, what's up?" answers Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, the food is almost done. What time do you want us to come over?" Jaune says."

"Well, we just got home and … it's almost 4 now. Soooo, around 7?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"See ya," Ruby says and then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Weiss asks. She was in her bedroom when Ruby picked up her phone.

"It was Jaune wanting to know what time to come over with the food. I said 7 or so," Ruby answered.

"Ah, ok. Well we need to pump up the balloons and put up the streamers."

"Okay."

It took them about and hour to set up the streamers and balloons. They were all laying down in the living room when Ruby realizes that they forgot to set up the stereo to play the music.

"Ugh, we forgot to set up Yang's stereo," Ruby whines.

"I'll get it," Yang groans as she gets up, trying not to disturb the sleeping Blake next to her. It, unfortunately, doesn't work.

"I was sleeping, why did you have to move, Yang?" Blake sleepily groans.

"I gotta go get my stereo," Yang replies.

"Fine."

"We do have the listen to the new CD," Weiss says.

"True," Ruby agrees.

Yang retrieves her stereo from her room and sets it up in the living room. Ruby raids the fridge for some food. She looked at the clock, which reads about 6:15. She decided to make a sandwich. Zwei heard her open the cheese wrapper and sprinted the fastest he could to her.

"Alright, I guess you want a piece? Here." Ruby tosses Zwei a piece of cheese at Zwei. Zwei inhales the piece and barks with delight. "Fine, but don't tell anyone that I gave you this." Ruby gives Zwei a piece of ham. He scarfs it and runs off to his bed. "Silly dog," Ruby smiles.

Yang enters the kitchen and asks, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm making me a sandwich," Ruby replies.

"Oh, okay. Pyrrha called me to say that they were on their way and should be here around 7."

"Cool, thanks."

After Ruby finishes, she joins her teammates in the living room. They pop in the CD and sit down. They finish the CD and assess what tracks to play. Once they finish, they hear the doorbell. Ruby opens the door to see Team JNPR holding tons of food. "Hey, come on in and set the food on the table in the kitchen."

"Pyrrha made chocolate chip cookies, Ruby," Jaune says.

Ruby waits until Pyrrha sets down the food and almost knocks her down with a giant hug. "Thank You, Pyrrha!"

"It no problem, really. I know you like cookies, so I made some for you," Pyrrha calmly say as she tries to get Ruby off her.

They pig out on the food and listen to the Achieve Men CD at least three times for the next four hours. It's about 11 now and they start early tomorrow on their mission. Jaune notices the time and says, "It think it's time to get some sleep. Thanks for the party, it was fun."

"No problem, and yeah, it is getting late. We start our mission tomorrow. I guess it's time to wrap this party up," Ruby agrees.

"Aw man, I want to stay," Nora whine.

"We gotta go, Nora," Ren adds.

"See you tomorrow," Pyrrha says as she closes the door.

"See ya!" Ruby replies.

"Well, that was fun!" Yang remarks.

"Yeah," Weiss joins in.

"Yeah, I'm getting really sleepy," Blake yawns. "Time to go to bed."

"Goodnight, everyone," Ruby says as she goes up to her room.

"'Night," goes the other three girls as they turn in for the night.

**Sorry about the brief party scene, nothing was coming to me. See you later. Jlandry, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Christmas Break was busy for me, so I couldn't write anything. My friend was pressuring me to finish Gundam 00, so I did. I had some family troubles as well and could not think of anything. I didn't feel it, but I am back. Again, sorry for the brief party. I was wanting to get on with the mission. Here is the start of the mission (maybe). This is the morning after the party. The two teams meet somewhere before going to Vacuo. I guess you will have to find out. I also just recently tried to watch the Evangelion movies. I couldn't get into them. The "()" idea I guess I took from the titles of the movies the more I think about it. I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does.**

Chapter 4: Start of the Mission (Maybe)

Ruby's alarm goes off, but she doesn't hear it. She continues to sleep, but Zwei, who sleeps in Ruby's room, won't let her sleep through her alarm. He jumps on her bed and licks her face. "Dang it, Zwei. Why? I was having a good dream about killing 30 beowolves by myself!" She rolls over to shut off the alarm clock which read 7:35 and realized that it has been going off for five minutes. "It must have been some dream." During the party last night, Ruby isolated Jaune to decide to what time to meet up and where. They decided on 9:30 at the Vale airship station. They need to go to Vacuo to get to the fortress where the Grimm had taken over. Ruby sleepily changed her clothes and heads downstairs, yawning.

Yang and Blake were in the kitchen. "Morning!" Yang gleefully remarks. Blake is at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. "Want some food?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Yes, please!"

Blake gestures over to the table "I've already made yours."

Ruby squeals with glee. "Thanks, I'm starving!" She digs in, and through a mouthful of food, asks "Hey, where's Weiss?"

Yang answers her sister. "Oh she's taking a shower. She didn't take one last night and said she felt icky. She already ate."

"Okay." Ruby replies as she finishes her food.

**Time-skip an hour later**

Everyone is ready and leave the house to go to the airship station. They walk there in about 30 minutes. Weiss is puzzled when they arrive when she doesn't see Team JNPR. "Why are they late?"

Ruby grins real big when she answers, knowing Weiss would get frustrated. "They aren't late. We are early. I told Jaune to meet us here at 9:30, and it's only 9:10."

Right on cue, Weiss gets real red in the face. "You do realize I could have slept in another 10 minutes, right?!"

Ruby tries to placate her by reasoning with the angry heiress. ""Relax, we need to get our tickets to Vacuo. Jaune gave me some money to pay for his team's tickets."

Weiss was starting to calm. She closed her eyes. "Okay, though you should have told me that."

Blake pitched in. "I thought you knew."

Weiss replied, trying to keep from exploding. "No, I didn't."

Ruby hugs Weiss and apologizes. "Sorry, I didn't think you would have gotten this mad."

Weiss hugged the girl in the red hood back. "I can't stay mad at you for long, you know that."

Ruby blushed. "I know."

The two girls broke the hug and turned back to the group. They bought the tickets and waited until 9:30. Their airship didn't leave until 9:45, so it gave Jaune and his team some time to be a little late. Weiss was getting a little more impatient as each minute after 9:30 passed.

"They are late again! If they want to be hunters and huntresses, they need to be more prompt!" Weiss was just about to explode again when Jaune and his team come running in.

Jaune, being the leader of team JNPR, apologizes. "Sorry, we lost track of time at breakfast."

Weiss, being held back by Yang, is erupting in anger. "You are five minutes late! If you were even later, we would have wasted money buying the tickets, and probably would have to forfeit the mission!"

Yang tries to calm her. "Relax, Weiss. I believed in them that they would make it. It's pessimism like that will be your downfall. I am not making any puns. I am serious. Your anger may get you killed. I need you to look after Ruby while I'm not around."

Weiss takes a few deep breaths. "Okay, I understand. You can let me go now." Yang lets her go. Weiss turns to Jaune. "This still doesn't mean that you can get off the hook. You and your team need to be more responsible."

Pyrrha speaks up while Jaune recuperates from being scolded by Weiss. "I understand completely, Weiss. I guess I have failed because Jaune is not really good with timing. That is usually my area, but I lost track of time. Sorry."

Weiss throws her hands up. "Finally, someone who is responsible enough to admit their faults. Thanks, Pyrrha, for explaining the situation."

Pyrrha was mentally shocked by Weiss's personality switch. "Thanks. And I agree with Yang. Anger makes people lose contact with reality and their aura. It may get you killed."

Ruby felt that she was obligated to help brighten the mood, so she reach around Zwei in her backpack and pulled out a bag of cookies. "Guys, I brought cookies." Everyone grabbed one and all walked to the platform they needed: 45. They made it to the platform with two minutes to spare.

Jaune starts to feel sick when the airship lurched forward as it was released from the supports. "Guy, I need to find the sick bag, just in case."

Weiss rolls her eyes and hands him the bag. "Here."

Jaune takes it from her. "Thanks."

Weiss hurries away from him. She sighs. "This is going to be a long trip. Ugh, I wish this trip didn't require a 4 hour airship ride."

Ruby giggles.

**Hey, Chapter 4 is done! I have a blog, too. It will follow my life and progresses. Check it out at **** blog****. This is also tied to my e portfolio. If you want to get in contact with me personally, go to my contact page. See ya! JLandry out!**


End file.
